2nd Question
by Waan Mew
Summary: Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu kapan datangnya cinta, apakah sebelum benci? Atau malah sesudah benci? Bisa jadi hal-hal seperti inilah yang sering diabaikan. *summary paling gaje* It's Itakyuu time. (Oneshot)


Apa kabar? Saya bawa fanfic baru nih *nggak nanya*

Itakyuu loh.. *apa banget deh*

Langsung saja ya

Tittle : 2nd Question

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi kan?

Genre : Kita lihat saja nanti :D

Summary : _Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu kapan datangnya cinta, apakah sebelum benci? Atau malah sesudah benci? Bisa jadi hal-hal seperti inilah yang sering diabaikan._

Warning : Sho-ai nyerempet YAOI,yang pasti school life, typo berserakan.

Selamat membaca :)

.

'DUAGH'

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan menatap sengit makhluk dihadapannya, tanpa ragu ia meninju wajah mesum yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan sucinya (tidur) dibangku kelas dengan sebuah pertanyaan konyol seperti

"Kyuu, menurutmu aku ini orang seperti apa?" Kyuubi, si merah tadi mendengus melihat pemuda _onyx_ yang tadi ia hajar tersungkur di lantai dengan darah segar mengaliri hidung mancungnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Kyuu, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Memangnya pertanyaanmu penting bagiku? Pergi sana!" Kyuubi hendak tidur lagi mengingat sekarang tengah jam kosong mendadak pusing bukan main saat sepasang lengan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari bangku keramatnya.

Lebih tepatnya menjauh dari kelas.

Jauh lebih tepatnya lagi menjauh dari gedung sekolah.

"DEMI JASHIN-SAMA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KERIPUT MESUM!"

.  
Sepasang pemuda duduk manis di halaman belakang sekolah, err.. sebenarnya tidak begitu manis juga saat terlihat si merah meronta-ronta meminta pergi daripada harus berdua saja dengan makhluk mesum di sampingnya, sementara satu yang lain tengah membujuk si merah untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau itu tidak bisa diam ya, temani aku sepuluh menit saja."

"Tidak! Lagipula siapa yang mau berlama-lama denganmu keriput? Satu menit!"

"Lima menit."

"Dua menit." Akhirnya mereka hanya berdebat tentang waktu tanpa menyadari sebenarnya sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka di sana.

"Baiklah tiga menit, puas?!"

"Puas sekali, jadi bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Aku ini orang seperti apa?"

"Harusnya yang kau tanyai itu cermin ajaib, dia pasti akan dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa kau itu Uchiha-Itachi-Keriput-Mesum-Idiot-Jorok-Norak-Jelek-Kumuh-

-hidup pula."

Napas Kyuubi terengah setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk sang manusia mesum, dirinya menatap sang uchiha penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Si pemuda _onyx_ alias Itachi tersenyum -sok- manis yang membuat Kyuubi mendadak mual.

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Aku gila karena dirimu." Dengan _OOC_nya Itachi menebarkan ciuman di udara, meyakinkan Kyuubi bahwa ia mencintainya.

Kyuubi menunduk, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini yang jelas ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap wajah Itachi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" Ucapan Itachi hanya menggantung di udara begitu ia sadar Kyuubi melangkah menjauhi dirinya.

Ia diabaikan? Ah sudahlah, ia biasa mendapatkannya.

"Sudah tiga menit." Kyuubi hanya melambai tanpa berbalik, Itachi menghela napas kasar.

"Dasar tidak peka."

.

'PLAK'

Kyuubi si bocah merah melayangkan tamparan pada si lelaki dengan dua garis lurus di wajahnya yang menyerupai keriput -begitu sebutan Kyuubi- hingga lelaki yang disinyalir bernama Itachi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuntutiku, hah?!" Kyuubi kini tak jadi masuk ke toilet, pasalnya Uchiha satu ini membuntuti dirinya sambil membawa kamera.

"Kau selalu saja main tampar, aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu Kyuu."

"Dengan kamera? Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuubi menatap tajam kamera di genggaman sang Uchiha.

"Oh ini hadiah dari adik kelas kita, dia penggemarku loh Kyuu, jadi aku berniat mencobanya. Kau mau lihat?" Kyuubi menggeleng, ia tak habis pikir siapa orang ajaib di luar sana yang punya selera orang mesum seperti ini.

"Kau dan penggemarmu pasti sama-sama gila." Ucap Kyuubi begitu masuk toilet dan masih bisa samar-samar di dengar oleh Itachi.

"Ap-apa dia bilang?"

.

Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia baru saja melihat Hinata (gadis yang ia taksir) berjalan dengan seorang pemuda merah lain dari balik koridor kelas, hal itu membuatnya kecewa.

Tanya kenapa?

Karena Kyuubi berencana menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sang Hyuuga nanti sepulang sekolah, tapi alangkah kecewanya dia saat mengetahui dirinya kalah satu langkah dari pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu. Baru kali ini dalam sejarah Kyuubi dikalahkan.

Kyuubi berjalan terseok ke arah lain, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tampang mesum tersenyum terlalu lebar padanya.

"Kyuuuuuubiiii" Kyuubi lelah, Kyuubi butuh sendiri, Kyuubi tak ingin di ganggu, demi Jashin-sama!

"Minggir."

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuubi diam, tak merespon.

"Kita makan siang ya?" Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi, tak bergerak. Pemuda _onyx _itu menatap bingung Kyuubi yang biasanya banyak bicara kini hanya diam, menolak ajakannya pula, biasanya sih memang menolak tapi ujung-ujungnya menurut juga.

"Pergi!"

"Eh?"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Jangan menggangguku lagi, jangan berada di sekelilingku lagi!"

"Kyuu, kau-"

"Aku muak, semua orang membuatku muak, kenapa tidak ada yang peduli dengan perasaanku?"

"Aku peduli."

"Diam! Kau tak tahu perasaanku, tiap hari kau menggangguku apa itu yang kau sebut dengan peduli?" Kyuubi semakin menjadi, Itachi pun hanya bisa diam mendengar tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia juga tak tahu Kyuubi bicara apa.

"Jika kau peduli denganku, pergi! Aku sedang malas bicara." Kyuubi melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menatap Itachi yang mungkin saja merasa sakit juga.

.

Sesuai keinginan si pemuda merah, seminggu belakangan pemuda onyx tak nampak di hadapannya lagi, tak pernah menggodanya ataupun menyeretnya sesuka hati.

Benar-benar seperti yang ia inginkan.

Seminggu yang lalu.

Tapi mengapa sekarang jadi aneh?

Apa hanya sang Namikaze saja yang merasa Itachi keriput itu tidak nampak di sekolah? Bahkan saat memasuki kelas pun si mesum itu tetap tidak terlihat.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak berangkat." Yah, mungkin Kyuubi hanya terlalu cuek untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Itachi selalu berada di sekolah dan juga kelas lebih awal darinya.

Di pagi hari Itachi selalu langsung masuk kelas, ia terdiam seorang diri, begitu Kyuubi datang ia langsung menarik tubuhnya ke bawah meja.

Saat istirahat ia juga tetap di sana, duduk tanpa berbuat apapun selain menatap tubuh Kyuubi dengan wajah super mesum. Hal yang menyenangkan baginya bias menatap pantat Kyuubi tanpa ditampar si merah.

Mungkin hanya asumsi pemuda _onyx_ itu bila kini Kyuubi mulai merindukannya, terlihat dari mata si merah yang sering celingukan mencari sesuatu.

Atau mungkin juga Kyubi berasumsi sama.

Itachi hanya ingin melihat seberapa tangguh Kyuubi akan berdiam seorang diri setiap hari tanpa ada Uchiha di sampingnya.

'Fufufu' Batin Itachi sangat percaya diri, senyumnya kini nampak mengerikan.

.

"Hah, Hinata-chan kenapa kau lebih memilih si mata panda itu daripada aku? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan, lebih pintar, lebih galak-" Oke, lupakan poin terakhir. Mari kita lihat uchiha yang wajahnya memerah menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang kelewat percaya diri.

Oh jadi karena ditolak Hinata, si Kyuubi jadi murung begitu. Pikir Itachi.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya, masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum istirahat berakhir dan siswa lain masuk, jadi ia masih punya kesempatan mendengarkan curhat colongan Kyuubi.

Oh ya, mereka hanya berdua loh di kelas, meskipun Kyuubi malah merasa sendirian saja karena tak menyadari tanda-tanda kehidupan orang lain di kelas itu selain dirinya.

"Hah, ingin sekali kuhajar muka panda itu sampai babak belur, biar dia berhenti mengejar Hinata-chan." Itachi menatap lesu, sebegitu suka kah Kyuubi pada Hinata? Lalu dirinya dianggap apa? Angin?

"Eh tapi kenapa aku tidak marah ya saat Gaara menyapaku tadi pagi, harusnya kan aku abaikan saja, kalau bisa langsung kuhajar saja dia biar pingsan." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, Kyuubi masih saja punya sifat psikopat walaupun sedang patah hati.

"Hah, entahlah aku sudah tidak merasa sakit hati melihat mereka bersama, tapi kenapa rasanya masih saja lemas seperti ini?" Seolah ada lawan bicara dihadapannya, Kyuubi kini bertanya, yang tak akan dijawab siapapun.  
Itachi semakin tertarik dengan ucapan Kyuubi, terlihat dari matanya yang memicing dan telinganya yang dimaju-majukan persis seperti penguping. Iya sih dia memang sedang menguping, salah?

"Lagian si keriput itu kemana sih? Masa sejak hari itu dia tidak kelihatan? Apa dia marah padaku ya? Heh? Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli padanya? Membuang waktu saja."

"Eh tapi si mesum itu dimana ya? Dari kemarin tidak berangkat? Aku jadi ingin lihat wajahnya yang seperti kakek-kakek itu." Kyuubi menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja seraya menghela napas kasar.

"Ehm." Suara serak-serak rupawan(?) terdengar dari bangku belakang kelas Kyuubi, pemuda itu sedikit merinding mengingat tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di kelas sejak tadi.  
Begitu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati makhluk Keriput-Mesum-Idiot-Jorok-Norak-Jelek-Kumuh- melambai kearahnya dengan senyum menjijikkan (baginya) seperti biasa.

"Eee, kerip-" Belum selesai ia berujar, anak-anak lain sudah memasuki kelas disusul bunyi bel masuk, membuat Kyuubi tak bisa membentak si wajah keriput.

"Sial!" Desisnya, ia baru saja sadar bahwa sedari tadi Itachi mencuri dengar curhat colongannya. Mau dibawa kemana wajah galak penuh kharismanya kalau begini?

Kyuubi bergerak gelisah dalam selimut merahnya, ia tak bisa tidur meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya pusing, bahkan lebih pusing dari melihat Hinata berkencan dengan si mata panda.

Ia menekuk lutut, betapa ia sangat memikirkan saat Itachi mendengar semua ucapannya kemarin, betapa ia tidak bisa tidur saat mendapati Itachi tak menyapanya saat pulang kemarin padahal ia harusnya memarahi keriput itu habis-habisan.

Itachi mengabaikannya, dan Kyuubi benci diabaikan.

"Dasar keriput mesum menyebalkan!" Kyuubi mencengkeram selimut dan membuangnya kasar.

Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

"Hei keripu-" Kyuubi baru saja akan memanggil Itachi seperti biasa saat mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan di gerbang sekolah, tapi sesuatu yang tak biasa malah terjadi.

Itachi melewatinya...

...begitu saja.

Ia diabaikan lagi.

"_Geez_, sok keren sekali." Desisnya seraya mencibir.

"Aku tahu kau belum tuli, cepat berbalik aku ingin bicara!" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dengan wajah datar melebihi datarnya _tv_ di rumah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersentak dengan tatapan Itachi, tatapan yang tak pernah keriput itu tunjukkan di hadapannya selama ini. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dibaca.

"Apa? Mau bicara apa?" Kyuubi ingin menendang Itachi kalau saja pemuda itu menampakkan senyum lebar, Kyuubi ingin menampar Itachi kalau saja pemuda itu sedang menggodanya seperti berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Sayangnya Kyuubi tak bisa, Itachi yang ada dihadapannya bukan Itachi yang dulu.

"Tidak." Kyuubi tak mampu berkata apapun kecuali 'tidak', kini ia berjalan mendahului sang Uchiha tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Fufufu, rupanya kau sudah tidak tahan ingin bicara denganku ya Kyuu-chan? fufufu."

.

Istirahat, kelas sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang duduk manis di ruang kelas, termasuk Kyuubi dan...

...Itachi.

Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus bagi Kyuubi untuk bicara empat mata dengan Itachi? Tanpa pemuda itu mengabaikannya lagi?

"Ayo Kyuubi, jangan jadi pengecut!" Kyuubi meremas ujung bajunya, ia belum pernah segugup ini menghadapi seseorang.

"Ah, tapi untuk apa aku bicara dengannya? Bukannya bagus kalau dia tidak menggangguku lagi?" Sisi arogan Kyuubi muncul, membuatnya bimbang. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya dibalik komik yang ia baca.

"Ehm.." Kyuubi berjalan ke bangku belakang tempat Itachi duduk, Itachi sendiri mungkin sudah memperhitungkan hal ini jadi ia bersikap tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca.

"Heh keriput!" Itachi hanya mendongak, masih dengan wajah datar.

Ya ampun, kalau saja tidak sedang berakting, mungkin saat ini ia akan menertawai wajah ketakutan Kyuubi sambil berguling-guling dari pojok kanan sampai ke pojok kiri sekolah.

Kyuubi menelan ludah paksa, ia bingung harus bicara apa, tapi yang jelas ia butuh Itachi untuk memberinya keterangan tentang hari kemarin.

"Jelaskan!"

"Apanya?"

"Kemarin kau mendengar semuanya kan? Kuharap kau tidak memikirkannya karena aku hanya ber-"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Kemarin aku tidur dan bangun saat siswa lain mulai masuk."

"Kau yakin?" Mata Kyuubi memicing, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu kelas.

"Kau mau kemana aku belum selesai bicara keriput!"

"Kantin, lapar." Kyuubi mendengus, mau sampai kapan ia diabaikan seperti ini? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

.

Seorang pemuda serba merah melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, ia ingin menyendiri dan melupakan segala kejadian menyebalkan yang menimpanya.

Tapi...

...ada Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu duduk disana.

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau turunkan beban berkali-kali lipat pada Kyuubi lemah kami Jashin sama?

Kyuubi menghela napas, jujur saja batinnya bergejolak kini. Antara ingin menyapa dan gengsi, bicara sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Lagipula apa yang harus dijelaskan? Dia kan sudah bilang tidak dengar apapun." Kyuubi hendak melangkah melewati Itachi begitu saja, tapi sisi lain hatinya berbisik.

"Memangnya omongan keriput itu bisa dipercaya? Hah, pasti dia tahu semuanya." Pertahanannya goyah, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju Itachi.

"Kyuubi, kau pasti sudah gila mengharapkan penjelasan dari orang-orangan macam Itachi." Mulutnya tak berhenti menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kyuubi tersentak, ingin rasanya ia mencekik lehernya sendiri, mengapa Itachi tahu Kyuubi ada dibelakangnya.

"Kerip-"

"Apa? Tidak jadi belajar kelompok? Ya sudah lain kali saja." Ah, tingkat kepercaya dirian Kyuubi mungkin harus sedikit diturunkan, memangnya ia tidak malu mengira orang yang sedang menerima telepon berbicara dengannya? Ia malu sekali tahu!

Itachi menoleh kebelakang, ia kaget mendapati Kyuubi berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Kyuubi tak merespon, ia masih hanyut dengan rasa malunya.

"Kyuu?"

"Ee-eh?" Kyuubi mengerjap beberapa kali, kembali pada kenyataan.

"Itachi.." Itachi kaget lagi, Kyuubi tak pernah memanggil nama aslinya dan jika sekarang itu terjadi artinya Kyuubi sedang serius.

"Kyuu, kau pasti sakit kan? Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Kau dengar yang kemarin kan?"

"..."

"Benar dugaanku, kau tidak mungkin tertidur saat itu, kau pasti mendengar semuanya." Kyuubi menatap nyalang mata Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku mendengarnya?" Benar, memang apa yang salah jika Itachi mendengarnya? Mengapa Kyuubi tidak terima saat Itachi mendengar semua ocehannya kala itu?

Memangnya kenapa?

Apa yang salah?

Tidak, tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun.

Tapi Kyuubi malu bila Itachi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia merindukan si keriput mesum yang selalu ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Seperti angin.

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Kau menyukai Hinata-_chan?"_

"Itu sudah berlalu, dia sudah bersama orang lain."

"Lalu sekarang siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Alis Itachi naik turun, menggoda Kyuubi.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi bersyukur karena Itachi sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, menggodanya lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa kini Kyuubi merasa malu, tak seperti biasanya ia akan menampar bila si mesum ini menggodanya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Eee itu-" Kyuubi membelalak begitu Itachi menarik dagunya dan menghapus jarak bibir mereka.

Dengan segenap tenaga Kyuubi mendorong Itachi, menghentikan kontak fisik mereka.

"Cuih, uhuk-uhuk. Apa yang kau lakukan keriput mesum!" Alih-alih bertanya, ucapan Kyuubi malah terkesan menuntut.

"Menciummu tentunya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?" Kyuubi masih sibuk mengusap bibir sucinya dari bekas Itachi mesum itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya, kau tak pernah menganggapku ada selama ini tapi kau malah sibuk dengan dia yang sudah bersama orang lain. Sakitnya disini Kyuu." Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertindak berlebihan di depan Kyuubi, ia pun lantas menarik lengan Kyuubi untuk di letakkan di dada kirinya.

"Hahahaha." Kyuubi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga setitik air menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Kau apa? Mencintaiku? Lalu kemana kau selama seminggu belakangan? Kau tidak tahu aku rin-" Kyuubi sadar hampir keceplosan, bagaimana kalau keriput ini akan bertambah narsis bila dia tahu Kyuubi merindukannya? Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

"Kau yang menyuruhku pergi, ingat?" Benar lagi, Kyuubi baru ingat dia sendiri yang mengusir Itachi dari hidupnya. Iya dia salah.

"Maukah kau mencintaiku, Kyuubi?" Apa? Itachi bicara apa? Lutut Kyuubi langsung lemas, tolong Kyuubi Jashin-sama!

Apa Itachi sudah gila 'menembak'-nya sekarang? Saat dia mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri, saat dia mulai kehilangan harapan dari Hinata, saat dia...

...saat dia perlahan mengantongi sebuah perasaan untuk Itachi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa namanya.

Perasaan ini begitu aneh dan berbeda bila bandingkan dengan perasaannya untuk Hinata.

"Kyuu?"

Saat melihat Hinata berjalan dengan seorang sabaku memang membuat hatinya tergores, tapi demi kumis yang tak pernah muncul di wajahnya, itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan jam. Keeseokan paginya kan ia tetap bersikap ramah pada Gaara dan tidak terlintas sedikitpun niatan mencincang pemuda Sabaku itu karena telah merebut gadis incarannya.

"Kyuu, kau dengar aku?"

Tapi kenapa saat Itachi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya ia jadi celingukan mencari kesana kemari? Kenapa juga saat Itachi mengabaikannya ia merasa tidak terima? Ia ingin diperhatikan oleh Itachi, meski hanya akan berakhir dengan tamparan ataupun tendangan.

Bisakah ia meng-iyakan pertanyaan Itachi?

Benarkah ia juga..

..juga jatuh cinta

Pada pemuda uchiha yang selalu mengganggunya?

"Kyuu?" Itachi mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajah si rambut merah hingga rambut merah yang dimaksud tersentak.

"Eh? APA?!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hah.." Itachi menghela napas bosan, Kyuubi selalu saja lama.

Itachi langsung menyambar bibir Kyuubi (lagi) bedanya kali ini ia mulai melumat lembut, ia tersenyum mendapati Kyuubi membalas ciumannya, bahkan sekarang lengan Kyuubi bertengger di lehernya.

Itachi merengkuh pinggang Kyuubi untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, kemudian ia memiringkan kepala untuk memulai ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah dan panas begitu ciuman mereka berakhir, ia terengah campur malu setengah mati pada Itachi yang kini menyeringai mesum.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi telah memastikan perasaannya saat berciuman tadi, Kyuubi juga telah memutuskan jawaban apa yang pantas Itachi dapatkan.

"Tidak."

"Ap-apa? Lalu ciuman tadi apa?" Itachi mengerjap tak percaya, setelah berciuman seperti tadi Kyuubi menolaknya?

"Menurutmu?" Kyuubi tersenyum, bukan menyeringai iblis. Sungguh ia tersenyum yang membuat Itachi bingung berkali-kali lipat.

Tapi Kyuubi makin manis saja. Eh?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menolakmu, jadi...

...mari kita saling jatuh cinta, keriput."

Senyum Itachi mengembang demi mendengar sebuah perkataan manis meluncur dari bibir ranum nan menggoda milik Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Itachi terlalu bahagia sampai kinerja otak dan mulut tidak sejalan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ya sudah tidak jadi, aku pulang!"

"Eh? Kyuubi-ku merajuk? Aku dengar kok Kyuu-chan sayangku, cintaku, manisku." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang, mencium bau apel yang menguar dari rambutnya.

"Aku laki-laki keriput!"

"Kau milikku." Ujar Itachi tidak nyambung.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kyuubi menghentikan langkah, membuat Itachi juga berhenti dengan mata bingung, apalagi saat Kyuubi perlahan melepas rengkuhannya dan membalikkan badan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Itachi tidak menyadari Kyuubi telah menciumnya, hanya dua detik dan Itachi baru sadar saat Kyuubi sudah berlari dengan wajah memerah, menahan malu.

"Fufufu, ternyata Kyuu-chan nakal juga, akan kubuat dia tak bisa berjalan seminggu setelah ini." Itachi menyeringai mesum, membayangkan adegan _rate M_ yang rencananya akan ia lakukan bersama Kyuubi nanti malam.

Itachi menggila dengan fantasinya sendiri sampai panggilan Kyuubi tidak ia respon.

"Si keriput kenapa sih?" Kyuubi berkacak pinggang di kejauhan.

.  
.

.

"Kyuu?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm."

"Menurutmu orang seperti apa aku ini?"

"Kau sudah pernah tanya, mesum."

"Jawab dengan perasaanmu yang sekarang." Kyuubi menutup majalah yang ia baca dan menatap intens pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Kau..."

"Tampan," Itachi tersenyum.

"Humoris." Itachi menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Berkharisma." Itachi melayang.

"Dan, mesum." Itachi jatuh dari sofa, baru saja dipuji tapi langsung dijatuhkan.

"Dasar uke gala-" Perkataan Itachi terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu cukup?"

"Ya, sangat cukup." Bola mata hitam dan merah saling beradu tatap, menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Keduanya menutup begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan, berbagi kehangatan tak lupa saling melumat, desahan demi desahan mengalun lembut dari bibir keduanya seolah tak ada waktu yang membatasi kegiatan cinta mereka.

END

Ya Tuhan, ini tulisan ancur sekali. T.T

Maafkan saya yang selalu gagal dengan genre romance.

Oh iya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto.

Semoga berkenan dan salam kenal.

Karena saya masih 'newbie' jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau masih banyak typo? *di caplok*

Mind to review? :)


End file.
